Parting of the Blood
by wild artemis
Summary: This story takes place a couple of weeks before the Battle of Hogwarts. During the story you will dive into how the Black family is depended from Morgana and the tragic tale of the split. During this you will also see crossover from HP and Merlin.. Character looks and names will be taken from Resident evil but nothing more,. Hope you enjoy. REWRITE
1. The beginning

Parting of the Blood

By Wild Artemis

 **Disclaimer: First off this is my first story, I own nothing but a couple characters and the original ideas. During this story you will see me utilizing 3 franchises (TV show Merlin, Resident Evil, and lastly characters from Harry Potter). I have been working on adding new stuff on the flashbacks over the last 9 months or so. Hope you enjoy my story! Also, all reviews are welcome.**

 **Italized words are the people speaking**

 _This starts off two weeks before the final battle (though I changed the year to this one instead of 1998)_

As the rain pours down on a hauntingly dark figure can be seen quickly racing down a gravel path that leads to the front steps of Malfoy manor. Lightning strikes in the distance illuminating the figure of one Rudolphus Lestrange. Pushing quickly through the heavy front door while continuing his fast pace he sheds his outer coat off and promptly throws it onto a tiny shivering elf, which is harshly knocked over by the large soaking coat. Without sparring a glance at the elf his urgent pace continues to his destination. Pounding loudly on the door leading to the throne room, causes the sounds reverberates throughout the normally quite hallways.

A low hissed _Enter_ can be just heard ringing from inside the other room. Slowly the door swings open revealing the one and only Peter Pettigrew.

Peering down his nose at the weak man Rudolphus pushes past him with a heavy sneer adorning his face. Once in front of his lord Rudolphus lowers his head and bows deeply at the waist to the man sitting regally at the head of the long table. After several long seconds a loud annoyed _Rise Rudolphus and tell me why you have requested me and the rest of the death eaters here tonight_ , _and this better be good I have more important plans then chasing a fools' rambles,_ could be heard coming from the Dark Lord.

The once cocky man answers his lord as he stutters over himself _Master, I have horrible and important news for you and the rest to hear._

Looking down his nose at the imbecilic of a man _this better be worth it Rudolphus or you will be crucioed for your constant uselessness_. _Go on now and tell us what so important_ states Voldemort with a wave of his hand.

 _Master there is a traitor among your ranks_ states Rudolphus boldly with a smile that reflects the true madness within the man shinning bright on his face.

A look of pure agitation and anger passes the lords interested face before _This better not be a lie or your suffering will be so much greater than a simple Cruico Rudolphus_ can be heard by all in the room _._

With a slight gulp Rudolphus gathers his courage and pushes forward allowing the glee of his information transform his face back into the madding look.

Turning as to look at Bellatrix as he spits out _The traitor among us my lord is someone so close to you that you have missed the treachery of your most loyal servant and my ex-wife Bellatrix_.

A few deadly quiet seconds later Bellatrix's insane cackle rings out from the seat closest to her lord, _you lying piece of dragon shite me his most loyal a traitor are you mad? Don't answer that clearly this accusations answers that for itself,_ sneers Bellatrix with a look of her own inner madness and hate shining through her near black eyes.

 _Calm yourself Bellatrix_ states Voldermort while keeping his eyes trained on the man in front of him. _Now Rudolphus why would you bring these lies before me knowing how you will suffer?_

 _My lord I speak the truth I followed her one night and found out what a lying whore she really is, if you don't believe me my lord I implore you to check her memories I will gladly die if I'm proven wrong._

Hearing this Voldemort's ever-growing paranoia breaks through his logical thought of his most loyal. _Bellatrix I'm going to view into your mind and you can finally kill your useless ex once this is done._

Smiling gleefully Bellatrix nods all the while Rudolphus was talking Bellatrix was bringing up her strongest defenses around her mind. Diving violently into her mind Voldemort searches for anything that could make back Rudolphus claims and make him believe that she had been disloyal to him. Just moments away from retreating from Bellatrix's mind, Rudolphus finally realizes that the look of concentration on Bella's face is her actively keeping the Dark Lord from seeing the truth that she has hidden deep in her mind. Quickly he decides to strike her with a surprisingly strong crucio which makes her lose concentration on the walls she had been maintaining to protect those deep memories. With this now clear crack shining like a beaken on a wall Voldemort starts to violently ripe through all the images that flash before his eyes.

 _FLASHBACK to 1984 at Hogwarts_

The memory slowly fades into, a young curly raven-haired teen that can be seen straightening her Slytherin head girl pin, green and sliver striped tie that stand out against her black robes while she waits for the stone gargoyle to move from guarding the passage to a familiar set of stairs. Walking up the tiredly up the stairs the raven-haired girl is curious what the headmaster could want with her. Upon reaching the top she takes a deep breath before she knocks heavily on the ancient wooden door. After a few long seconds the door has swing's open with a loud creak revealing Dumbledore dressed in his normal light grey and purple robes sitting behind in the headmaster's desk popping lemon drop into his mouth. Seeing the young girl, the older man slowly stands and walks from behind the corner of the massive desk with a genuine smile breaks across the man's face as a twinkle lightens up his blue grey eyes.

Motioning to the tall wingback chairs located front of a comfortable looking roaring fire _Bella come please sit and have a set. Would you like a lemon drop or some tea?_

With a slow shake of no indicating that she does not wish to partake in the sour lemon treats a blanket of curls fall and covers the look of confusion, and nerves that can be seen on the girl's face.

Stealing her nerves with a deep breath Bella quickly releases her first question _Why am I here professor? If you think I'm the one responsible for those Gryffindor's who were stupid enough to get hurt then your gonna have to look somewhere else because I had nothing to do with that_ sneers Bellatrix looking very much like a spoiled child.

Taking a long few seconds to look directly into the young woman's eyes Albus face slowly grows serious before taking a deep breath replying _Bellatrix I've asked you here tonight because there is a war brewing that will rip apart the wizarding world and possibly expose use to the muggles. But this is not the only reason I wanted you here I asked you here to fight or better yet spy for the light side which is called the Order of the Phoenix._

 _If there is such a violent war coming why do you need me to fight for you? Isn't there enough strong witches and wizards out there who will fight on your "light" side in the upcoming war you speak of,_ asks the curious curly haired teen with her eyebrow raised.

With a deep breath and a meaningful look Dumbledore answered _I know that recently your father has introduced you to a very charming man who goes by the name Lord Voldemort. He has preached that he wishes to destroy all who are not of pureblood and those who do not hold up the same old pureblooded believes._

Breaking the lock eye, the girl takes a long consider the fire and questions _Why should I care about those with filthy blood and blood traitors? They are beneath me._

Raising a bushy eyebrow while still staring at the girl the old man says, _Bellatrix do you really want to be on the opposite side of the war than Andromeda when this all breaks out_? With a jerk of her head she looks up from the fire with a very startled expression.

After receiving this look the old man answers _Yes, Miss Black I'm aware that your sister Andromeda is with the young Tonks boy. I'm also aware that you are very happy she has found someone who loves her for herself and will to take her away from the suffering that you and your sisters have dealt with all your lives._

Looking away at the ground this time Bellatrix sighs _I'm going to end up on a side that is different from one of my sisters regardless of which side I choose. Malfoy has recently been introduced to Tom as well, and he is completely on board with whatever the man says he acts like the man is the next Merlin. Narcissa's arranged marriage to him guarantees that she will be stuck on that side just by marriage alone. So, as you can see either way I'm going to be separated from one of them and can't do anything to protect them both_ she finishes with a sound of frustration.

A soft knowing smile forms on the old man's face _What if I told you there was away for you to protect Andromeda but be with Narcissa at the same time?_

Looking deep in thought the girl, turns with the question of how this will be accomplished showing clearly on her face.

Before she's able to utter a single word of how, Dumbledore begins to talk _I would_ _like you to be a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. We both know you will be a part of his inner circle as well as Malfoy. With both of your families following him, the two of you he will be able fund his war chest for years to come. Plus, you both are influential in the younger pureblood society and this is due not only because your wealth but also how smart and powerful in you both are in your own rights. With you in this position of power and access to information you will be able to stay and protect Narcissa physically and can pass information that will intern protect Andromeda._ Giving the girl time to think on what he just said, Dumbledore continues with popping his beloved lemon drops into his consistently squinting face. _I'll do it but you have to allow me to tell my sisters what I will be doing_ says the girl with fierce passion in her eyes.

 _I'm sorry Bellatrix but you must understand that I can't allow you do that, especially with Narcissa being right in the middle of where the inner circle will be_ declares the man with a sad look.

 _Then I won't do it, I won't allow Andy to ever think I could hate her I could never hate her for being happy and getting away from our own Hell. And me trying to keep a secret from Cissy is a lost cause. I don't know how she finds out things but she somehow_ _always does. It's like she's the best unknown legilimens that's ever lived_ says the girl.

Thinking for a few long seconds the old man sighs _Ok, Miss Black_ _I will allow you to tell Andromeda everything that is going on, but she must be sworn to secrecy with a Fidelus Charm and I will become the secret keeper for her. Narcissa will have to receive a binder as well, but I wish for her to have an Unbreakable Vow I will bind her to me like Andromeda. I will also teach her how to strengthen her shields around her mind. I have noticed that she has natural strong shield but with my teaching she will be so strong she will have the ability to show those trying to break in what she wants them to see without anyone noticing._

Listening to every word the old man tells her a proud smirk starts to break slowly across her face as she sticks her hand out to the old man and says one single binding word _Deal._

 _FLASHBACKS Several Months_

In the middle of a field of high grass a large bond fire can be seen reaching to the sky in center of ancient stone pillars forming a circle that are acting as a natural protector to the people dressed in black in the center.

Tom Riddle stands in his deep purple robes with a group of people in black robes horseshoeing out around him _Welcome friends we have two new death eaters joining our ranks tonight Bellatrix Black and Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix has proven her loyalty through her devastatingly powerful crucio on an Unspeakable who tried to stop her as she gained access into the Department of Mystery. Lucius proved his worthiness by using his influence in the minister to help promote the Causes message to the repressed Purebloods due to this filthy Ministers views on blood class. Is there anyone in this circle of "friends" that do not believe the two have earned their marks?_

Taking a long second to look from face to face observing any reaction of his loyal members would speak out against his newest choices. Stopping on Rudolphus he can see the anger the man is portraying to his fiancée.

Taking a quick second to peer into his mind he hears the man's thoughts _Stupid whore shouldn't be allowed in the ranks, what can a woman do? She should only be servicing me!_

Pulling out of the idiot's mind Tom decides he needs to keep Rudolphus thoughts in mind when the man tries to throw doubt on the woman.

After pulling out of the angry man's mind Tom takes a deep breath and speaks once more _Bella, Lucius raise your left arms so you can bear my mark for all to see._

The two teens slowly approach the man dressed in deep purple robles and slowly kneel before him.

 _Raise, your left arms so your can receive your rewards_ slowly raising their arms at the same time the quite spell casting can be heard coming from Tom as the mark starts to slowly appear on their arms at the same time.

Both recipient's face's stay stony however only Lucius's eyes reveal the pain they both are going through to their new Dark Lord.

As he finishes the spell his voice rings out again _Friends lets welcome our newest members to our family_ both rise a little unsteady upon their feet and turn to the crowd who burst out with loud cheers.

Many of the men approach Bella as the others approach Lucius for handshakes and back pats.

 _Months of memories fly by the Dark Lords eyes until he again stops_

Bella can be seen pulling up her hood over her face as she quickly sneaks away from Lestrange Manor in the middle of the night. Once she reaches the gate she quickly pushes through it and turns on the spot and disappears with a pop. Quickly reappearing she looks up at the outside of a dark building where her cousin Sirius is waiting for her.

With a giant smile breaking across his face Sirius greets Bella with an excited _Hello, cousin it's been a long time since you were last here._

With a loud laugh Bella answers _Sirius it's only been a week since we have last seen each other,_

 _Ha-ha, you are right as always Bella, but you know I miss seeing you more often than that._ _Well, come on in Dumbledore and the others are here waiting for your weekly update on what's going on with team gloom and doom._ Answers with a laugh and a smile.

As they walk into the hold home another dark-haired beauty approaches the duo at a fast pace walk, quickly colliding and throwing her arms around Bella _Oh Bella thank Merlin, your safe when I heard that you had been hurt I almost lost my mind and stormed the manor._

 _While bearing her face into the brown curly hair Bella quietly says, Andy you should know that some newcomer Auror isn't enough to take me down._

With her head thrown back Andromeda laughs deep from inside her, she drops her face back down right into Bella's face with a smile on her face _Your right sis, you're the big bad "death eater", but now let's go get you something to eat before sending you into the meeting._

After sitting at the table chatting with Andy about small things Bella finally finishes her food and moves into the large sitting room where the rest of the Order is waiting for the update about what this new plan from Voldemort is.

 _Good evening Ms. Black I will let you get right on to the matter of business._ Greets Dumbledore with a small smile showing at the corner of his mouth.

 _Thank you, Dumbledore_ Bella responses. Taking a deep breath Bellatrix starts while looking toward the Longbottom's _So the Dark Lord has heard a prophecy that talks about a boy being born at the end of July who can topple him. He has received information that the Potters and Longbottom's have such boys. He has revealed that he will be going to take care of one of these children in 3 days, but he hasn't reveled which one he himself is going to go after but I'm leaning toward the Longbottom's since they are both Auror's and would be the more logical choice for him to have the "stronger" opponents._

Sitting in dead silence the group all were trying to think of ways to help the two families but also thanking Merlin that their children weren't in the cross hairs of Voldemort.

 _Ok, so with this new information we will to make secret keepers and send the Longbottom's and Potters into hiding. And have groups staged at the homes to fight the death eaters and Voldemort when they appear_ Sirius offers up.

 _Your right Sirius that's a great plan_ Replies Lupin.

With the new information laid out in front of them, groups start breaking out to make individual plans for both places. As these groups form Bellatrix lets out a deep breath and turns to Andy who is waiting by the door with a cup of hot tea for her.

 _Come on love you need a cuppa_ says Andy with a small smile on her face.

 _Andy, that cuppa looks amazing_ sighs Bella.

 _What are you going to do the night they go after the families?_ asks a curious Andy.

 _I plan on going with the death eaters, least this way I can take out whatever idiots are charged with that part._ Smiles Bellatrix. After finishing her tea Bella hugs her sister and walks out the door to head back to the Manor.

 _Time shift 3 nights later_

The baby Harry defeated the Dark Lord. Rudolphus and Rabastan break into the Longbottom's home and start to torture them for information on what happened to their Dark Lord. After realizing the two men had went after the Longbottom's Bella disappears with a pop to the house to try and stop the two men. Coming into the home she sees a zombie eyed Frank looking at Alice as she is being raped by Rudolphus. Not hearing the woman enter both take a powerful stunning spell to their backs. Rushing over and picking up Alice's head Bella observes that the woman is in the same state that her husband is in.

 _Oh, Alice I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner_ says Bella with tears coming down her face. Hearing a baby crying Bella races up the stairs to check on little Neville. Wiping the tears away before going into the nursery, Bella slowly enters the room and walks to the crib where the little baby is sitting up crying.

 _Hi, handsome are you hungry?_ questions Bella in a soft voice.

Seeing one of his favorite people baby Neville smiles up and lifts his arms to be picked up. Lifting the baby Bella bounces and makes baby noises at the boy as she Accios a baby bottle to her. Hearing a loud _POP_ ring out from downstairs Bella places the baby back in the crib and places a pretago over him, then squares at the door ready to defend herself and little Neville. As the door swings violently, open Bella throws a strong stupefy at the first person through the door making them fly back into the other.

With a loud _"wait_ " ringing out from Dumbledore, this keeps Bella from attacking more members of the Order. Quickly shaking off the blood lust mind set, Bella looks down and realizes she had stunned Lupin causing him to knock down Sirius.

 _Damn it Bella! Were you expecting death eaters?_ asks Andy with a laugh from the floor.

 _Yes, Andy I was expecting that, be glad you weren't getting more than that!_ answers Bella with a sassy remark.

 _OK, lets get Neville out of here, but you and I need to talk Bella!_ Answers Dumbledore, bringing the mood down as he turns and heads down the stairs.

Following Dumbledore down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dumbledore looks out the little kitchen window and starts _Bella, you know the Dark Lord will return due to his Horcrux, so I need you to understand what I'm about to ask you is going to be important for the second war._

Taking a deep breath Bella answers _I know about the Horcruxes and that he will return and that the Potter boy is the key to bring him down._

 _I need you to get captured by the Auror's, so they can take you to Azkaban. You will be safe while in there, since I will put it under a spell to protect you while you are in there. It will also almost freeze your aging when you're in there. By doing this it will give you the place as Tom's right hand when he makes his return._ Dumbledore calmly replies.

 _You are crazier than I am! Why would I do that? I will lose myself and my sisters hell I won't see my niece and nephew grow then!_ screeches Bellatrix.

 _Yes, you will lose all that, but I'd make sure you are put in front of Sirius. This way you both will have each other. He has no protection their Ms. Black, since they took him before I could get there._

After listening to Dumbledore mention Sirius being alone Bellatrix takes a deep breath and lets it out with the answer of _Fine, I will let you do this hair balled scheme! Do it quickly so I don't have time to change my mine._

Quickly Dumbledore preforms the spell in the living room in front of a few Order members. With a quick handshake to Lupin and a hug to Andy. Bella steps back and get into the mind set of Madam Lestrange. With a quick pop's out Bella only needs to wait moments before the Auror's show up and battle capturing her and the two incapacitated death eaters.

 _Flashback to Bella's time after Azkaban_

Bella is slowly walking into a room with shelves and shelves of prophecies as far as the eye can see which have given the room an eerie glow to them. She had never seen the department of mysteries until today and honestly believed there was no such places as the Hall of Prophecies. A little distance ahead she can hear Lucius talking to someone. Slowing her walk just slightly more she moves forward through the shadows she can see Lucius talking with who she can only guess is the Potter boy or Boy Wonder that she has labeled him in her head. Taking a quick moment to gather her "crazy" she lets out the most childlike voice she can _Itty bitty baby, potter_. As she fully steps from the shadows her breath catches in her throat as her world fades into only seeing the most beautiful creature she ever has ever had the grace of looking upon. She is snapped out of her viewing the breath-taking creature as a boy that's the perfect likeness to Frank Longbottom steps in front of the girl. As the bushy haired girl takes notice of the woman staring at her the girl bravely raises her chin in defiance, making Bellatrix smirk proudly at the girls' bravery.

The moment is broken when a loud _Stupefy_ rings out breaking her from her bushy haired haze, just in time to see a spell heading right to her face.

Turning on the spot black smoke wraps around Bellatrix as she takes off to catch up with the now running bushy haired girl. As she's lazily chases the girl a loud crashing sound can be heard coming from behind her. Chancing a look back Bellatrix eyes widen in true horror as shelves upon shelves of prophecies start to collapse all around. Deciding she better pick up speed to avoid the shower of orbs, Bella races down the collapsing isles towards the kids. Observing her husband turning to go after the girl, Bella pushes herself to the limit to reach Hermione a split second before her ex-husband can get his nasty hands on the girl. Wrapping her airy arms around the girl, quickly consuming her into the blackness. Heading toward a door, the pair spend a few seconds flying down a deep hole leading into a lightly light room. Seconds later the two reappear on a stone ledge with Hermione struggling in the strong arms.

With a racing heart, Bella struggles within herself for a few seconds before she finally whispers into the girl's ear _Trust me I won't hurt you._

After a long minute the girl in her arms relaxes, and ever so slightly nods her head truly having no idea why she's trusting this insane woman but feels it in her bones that the woman holding her is being truthful.

After a few seconds Bella whispers into the brown curls _I'm going to try and get you to an order member as soon as I can. I need you to get out of here do you understand?_

Again, the girl nods but this time she is having a battle within herself on not wanting to leave raven haired death eater behind. Now that all the death eaters have a teen in their arms, Lucius readdresses Potter, quickly the Order appears causing a battle to break between the light and dark. Quickly the older woman drags Hermione off the rock and down to the more protected floor, this lands them right in the field of view of Mad Eye Moody. With a quick understanding of what Bella's plan is Hermione starts to play struggle and screams _let me go your crazy bitch_!

As soon as they get into better range, Mad Eye falls into his role of being an Order/Auror member.

 _Black you bat shit crazy bitch give me the girl and I might think of killing your old arse fast._

 _You can't take this Mudbaby from me Moody she's going to be my lovely little pet_ yells the older woman in a "insane" like voice, throwing her head back she lets her battle/mad cackle ring out as the being to "fight".

Both adults start to "battle", after a few minutes of fun to make the act of their "battle" more believable Bella throws a crucio at Moody while he sends an acendio at the base of her skirts. As the dark-haired beauty's "attention" is "fully" on the battle Hermione tugs hard on the other woman's hold and makes a run to the side where she saw Tonks waiting for her.

Looking up when Bella yells _NOOO_ both Hermione and Tonks see a quick wink sent in their direction as Tonks tugs on the girl's arm causing them to take off away from the battle.

Hearing the screeched NO, a lower ranking death eater, she's the pair running away. Turn to run after the two he quickly earns two spells into the back, one from an order member, and the other from Bellatrix "deflecting" a spell from battling Moody. Quickly turning her thoughts away from the girl Bellatrix decides to break battle with Moody and go "help" her fellow death eaters.

 _A week later at Grimmauld place_

After a meeting with most of the inner circle of the Order Bellatrix is sitting in the kitchen eating a quick snack that Molly made her before she needs to depart. Being the only youth that stayed behind when Mr. Wesley took the others to Diagon Alley, Hermione walks in the kitchen and is startled to see the snaking witch at the kitchen table.

 _You're not really evil, are you?_ asks Hermione in a calm and slightly confused voice than the older witch expected.

Shaking her head heavily a low _NO_ is released from the older witch.

 _Since seem to know some of your secret, you tell me how of this came to be?_ questions Hermione.

 _I'm sorry I can't, not yet at least_ answers the older witch sadly.

As if on cue Dumbledore walks into the kitchen and answers _She can't do that Ms. Granger, this is due to being under a Fidelius charm. And I know you Ms. Granger will never let it go and that you only do things based on fact, so you will have to take the vow and she can tell you then if she wishes._

Thinking after taking the oath the older woman has no problem opening to this young witch, she doesn't want there to be secrets between them and she's not sure why.

 _A few weeks later at a random Order meeting…_

Bellatrix is stopped in her trackers as she sees the young woman exiting the meeting, while talking with Sirius. She slowly approaches the girl and her cousin _Hi_ says the young witch with a bright smile on her face.

 _Hello cousin! s_ ays Sirius with a smile beaming across his face.

 _Can I talk with you in private please?_ asks Bella while looking down at her feet. _Sure, we can talk_ states a curious Sirius.

 _Not you Sirius I meant Hermione, but we will talk later Siri_ says Bella as she turns and starts walking to the library.

Shrugging his shoulder with a sly smile across his Sirius replies _You better go catch her Mione._

Nodding her head Hermione quickly follows the dark witch to the library where she knows they can be alone.

Turning to the face the woman with a scratch of her neck _Hermione I know this is probably weird for you and you can yell at me. But I need to ask this._ says a surprisingly nervous sounding Bella.

 _What is Bella you know you can ask me anything_ responds Hermione with a concerned look on her face as she reaches to touch Bella's back.

 _Will you hmm…Hermione will you go out on a date with me?_ Exhaling after the older woman feels like she can breathe again till she realized what she said. Staring in shock the young woman forget to answer her. _I see I made a fool of myself. I'm so sorry Hermione forget I even said anything._ With the silence as her answer Bella turns and quickly rushes to the door.

Shaking out of the self-induced haze Hermione quickly replies as the older witch starts to twist the door knob. _NO, Bella that's not it at all, I'm just truly surprised that you feel the same way I do. So, my answer is yes I'd love to go on a date with you_ says a smiling Hermione.

Taking a moment to relax with relief of those words Bella turns around heading back to the young woman softly taking her hand and kissing it.

 _Three days later_

Hermione is nervously sitting in her new red dress at the front windows of Grimmwald Place, appearing to be searching for someone to appear in the dark streets below.

Walking quietly behind the nervous girl Fleur asks _Hermione, why are you so nervous waiting for Bella? She will be here soon I promise, I know Bella can be late to places, but she loves you_.

Turning with a look of surprise Hermione asks _How do you know, what I'm thinking? And how can you be so sure that she will show up and that she loves me?_

 _I'm a veela little one I can see the connection between the two of you_ answers Fleur with a smile breaking across her face.

A loud crack can be heard ring out from outside, causes the two witches to whip back toward the window. The two quickly focus on the figure with black curls racing up the walk way to the front door.

Looking back down at Hermione, Fleur answers with a cocky smirk as she walks away _Told you so!_

Causing Hermione to roll her eyes and smile up at the older witch. A loud knocking can be heard ringing down the front hallway. Quickly, standing up and walking to the door Hermione flings open the door to reveal a breathless and nervous looking Bella holding a bouquet of lilies in her left hand. A large smile break out across the curly woman's face as her eyes rest on the younger woman standing before her.

 _Sorry, I'm late pet, but the Dark Lord had us have a last-minute meeting about training the younger recruits_ states the breathless woman.

 _It's ok Bella, you're here now that's all that matters_ states Hermione as she looks into the dark eyes in front of her.

 _Several months later_

Screams and the sounds of crashing can be heard coming from the library where the two witches have locked themselves.

 _Damn, it Hermione I didn't mean to miss our Anniversary but I couldn't get away from the mission!_ yells Bella as she paces in front of the fire place.

 _You, have been missing so many of our dates lately Bella! It seems like all you want to do is spend time with the death eaters instead of seeing me!_ Hermione yells back.

 _Your acting like a child! Of course I'd rather be with you than those idiots!_

 _Oh, I'm a child now am I. Fine then if I'm such a child, I'd rather not see you anymore an_ swers Hermione with a chilly tone in her voice.

 _Fine, I'll leave then. Have fun with the little ginger weasel!_ yells Bella as she walks to the door and slams it shut behind her.

With tears racing down her face, the curly haired woman races down the stairs and out the front door. Pushes out the front gate a loud angry crack is the only evidence left behind as the woman disappears.

 _A week later_

Bella is mopping around Black Manor, blaming herself for everything thing that has happened with Hermione. She's so happy that she hasn't been called away on a mission for Tom in the last week or she would surely show everything she has been feeling.

After an hour of pacing Bella in front of the large roaring fire a loud _Fine, I will go say I'm sorry_ states Bella to an empty room.

With a turn on the spot Bella disappears with a loud crack. Reappearing in front of the dark building the dark-haired witch takes a deep breath and pushes the gate to the building open and slowly walks to the front door. Before she can even reach the front door, it swings open revealing Hermione with tears running down her face. Looking up and seeing tears in the younger woman's eyes makes Bella race across the small path to gather the other woman in her arms.

 _You came back, oh thank Merlin I thought you'd never come back!_ states a teary Hermione into Bella's black curls.

 _I'm so sorry baby I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. You are so amazing and I'm sorry please forgive me!"_ responds Bella as she tightly wraps her arms around the smaller woman.

 _We both messed this up, but we are ok. I'm never letting you go again Bells_ Hermione says passionately.

 _Flash to roughly a year later_

A shaking Bella wearing a beautiful dress that has just the right mix of black and white is now standing in front of a small group of seated people who are anxious for another person to appear.

 _Do you think she will change her mind? a_ sks a nervous Bella to Andy.

 _No, she won't change her mind she's completely in love with you,_ says a reassuring Andy.

The music starts up and Bellatrix vision tunnels to Hermione who steps out the back doors of Black Manor with her father guiding her down the wedding isle towards a jumpy looking Bella.

Once they reach Bella, Mr. Granger says with a bright smile and look of seriousness in his eyes _Take care of our little girl Bella or I'll have to come and teach you a lesson._

As she takes Mione's hand Bella lets out a joyful laugh saying, _I will Jake, and if I don't you are more than welcome along with my sisters._

Both witches take a moment to smile at each other before turning in unison to allow the ceremony to start.

With a deep breath the priest looks between the two women and says in a loud long tone _You may now kiss your bride_ this gives Bella all the permission she needs to grab Hermione pulling her close and sealing their vows with a long deep kiss causes the world around them to fade into the background.

Later that afternoon after all the guests had left Black Manor or settled down in the opposite wing, the two newly married couple climbed to their bed chambers with a nervous energy bouncing off the pair. Pushing open the bedroom door Bellatrix quickly sweeps up Hermione and carries her across the threshold kicking the door closed as she continues her walk over to the large canopy bed that dominates the wall of windows. Laying her bride down gently Bella smiles down before crawling over her to kiss her passionately.

Slowly breaking away from the kiss Hermione says to her now wife _I'm ready Bella._

Causing the older woman to break out in a wide smile as she slowly lowers back down to run kisses up the younger woman's neck across her jaw and back to her lips before ghosting the words _If you ever want to stop just say so, and I will stop and just hold you._

 _Quickly shifting to 11 months after the wedding_

A nervous and excited Bellatrix is looking down at her sweating and very red wife, who is currently laying on a large bed with bloody sheets around her legs.

 _Come on my love push, you're doing amazing._ Bella try's saying encouragingly.

Grunting Hermione lets out a hard breath _You try pushing fucker this out of you_ yells Hermione with a loud grunt as she starts her final big push. Suddenly a loud cry pierces the air within the room. Molly holds up a wiggling mass of messy of bloody baby to the two proud mothers.

 _Omg Bella she has your hair_ states Hermione with a look of pure love.

 _And she has your nose honey_ says Bella while trying to fight back tears as she watches her little girl shake her fists in the air in defiance of making her appearance in this new world

Taking the little girl from Molly's hands Bella brings her up to her face giving her a kiss on the crown of her head, while Hermione watches on with a smile on her face.

Softly placing the baby in her wife's arms, Bella leans in place a soft kiss on her wife's cheek, pulling back to softly whisper in her the brown soaked curls _Thank you for this gift pet, she's absolutely amazing_ before she softly kisses her wife.

 _FLASH BACKS ARE DONE!_

 _This sends us back to the throne room._

During this whole time that has felt like hours in fact it only been a few minutes since Voldermort has entered Bella's mind, his anger has reached heights he never thought he could with his most loyal.

Harshly existing her mind Voldemort yells a pained sounding _NOOOOO, you will die for this betrayal you whore!_

Tossing a powerful crucio Bella barley jumps out of the way of the spell as she crashes to the floor as she feels the heat and anger behind the spell as it flies by her.

Turning to look over her shoulder Bella sees Narcissa standing right by Draco. _Get out of here_.

Quickly Narcissa grabs her son and disaperates before anyone can get a hand on the two. Turning back to Voldemort Bellatrix throws her own spells at the man. All of the inner circle pulls their wands to take her down. _No, she is mine and I will destroy her_ hisses Voldemort.

As the spells start to volley with such speed and power the deflections start flying all over and start to take out some of the gathered death eaters or blow holes in the house.

 _Septumcempra_ with pure venom can be heard coming from Voldemort, after several more being yelled at Bella's defense he is finally able break through her defense and hit her.

Stopping once he sees that his spell has hit her Voldemort taunts the woman on the floor with _You will die Bellatrix, your half breed brat will die, and your fifthly little mudblood whore will be given to the others before she dies._

 _NOOO_ yells Bella with throwing a silent crucio that knocks Tom off his feet. Allows her the split second to turn with the last of her energy and disapperat thinking of heading straight to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts while on the hunt of invisible creatures she is familiar with in the court yard Luna turns once hearing a loud pop of someone enters the schools yard. Turning around she sees a heavily bleeding and swaying Bellatrix standing before her. Without a second thought Luna sends her patronous to the Order that's located inside the castle. Rushing to the bleeding woman's side the airy girl puts her hands on the worst cuts she can see trying to slow down the blood pouring out.

 _Bella what has happened to you? Don't answer that just stay with me, Hermione is on her way._ Hearing footsteps fast approaching Luna looks up to see Hermione break through the archway followed closely by Snape, the Order, and surprisingly Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.  
 _Oh no Bella hang on baby you will be fine Snape is here_ states a panicking Hermione.

Quickly muttering the counter curse the blood slowly starts to recede back into the limp body on the ground.

With a whispered _He knows_ slips from the now unconscious woman's lips.

Quickly Madame Pomfrey runs out the great hall doors, coming to kneel beside Bella and starts pouring blood replenishing and pepper up potion down Bella's throat. Once the witch is stable the group levitates the slowing waking woman into the great hall, never looking back to see events unfolding where they had once been. Once arriving inside with Bellatrix, McGonagall turns a portion of the Ravenclaw's table into a make shift bed, complete with sheets. Only a few minutes later the peace is broken by young frantic and scare Ravenclaw girl, who runs in claiming that things happened after the group had left the outside world behind them.

 **I hope you have enjoyed my story so far! I know some of the flashbacks are a little short or shaky, but this is my first story. However, feedback of any kind is welcomed!**


	2. Stolen

**Disclaimer I own nothing from HP, Merlin or RE. Features from Merlin used (Elizabeth=Old Silver Haired Morgana, Rose=Older Silver Haired Gwen). My character Morgana will look like Merlin's Morgana; however, she will have tanned skin like Gwen. The names and looks from Resident Evil that will be used are (Alice, Jill, Claire). The only character I out right own in looks and name is (Aurora=baby). Sorry for the wordiness in this but now onto the story!**

 _ **At the same time near small creek in the middle of nowhere Georgian (US).**_

In the shades of ancient pecan trees and weeping willows lies a small magically concealed creek branch, where laughing and splashing can be heard coming from a group of women and a giggling infant. Outside of the little alcove loud crashing noises can be heard coming from the underbrush. As the sounds grew louder the group of seated women turn looking at the area where the noises are coming from. Mere seconds later a tall lanky red head with short locks breaks free from the brush quickly followed by a slightly shorter woman with a mop of black and blonde curls.

 _You gotta be faster than that Mo, if you plan on ever catching me_ yells the taller woman over her shoulder as she takes off at a break neck speed to the edge of a cliff jutting over the clear waters below.

 _I will get you Alice, you long legged Amazon_ can be heard from the curly haired

woman as she tries to catch up to the other woman.

Alice quickly turns to look over her shoulder at the shorter woman and answers with a loud _NOPE_ _while_ laughing and smiling as she flings herself over the edge of the cliff to the waters before. Which causes the group nearby to laugh at the two women. As the other woman disappears the dark-haired woman skids to a stop at the edge of the cliff and looks down at the rippling water. Turning to look away from the edge to the group of women and the still giggling baby, the woman quickly shrugs her shoulders with a big smile on her face as flings herself over the edge and into the clear waters below. After a short time under the water the two break the surface with loud laugh and continue their game of chase.

Several minutes pass as the two women continue to play and laugh entertaining the group on the banks. As the group focuses on the two in the water, they miss the formation of a small dust storm coming from the cliff area where the two were earlier **.** After several minutes the infant starts laughing and waving in the direction away from the splashing women. This causes her grandmother to turn and look at what has caught the baby's attention, after a minute or so the older woman realizes as she's been observing this storm it has becomestronger in shape and that it is not just a normal storm but a magical one. As the other women notice that the older woman is not making any noise and is looking in another direction this causes them to look to the area that has caught her attention. After a few seconds of group observing the winds, the once stand still winds start to move towards the two women who just submerged. As the realization hits the oldest woman she gets up racing to the edge of the water. Having no wand on hand the woman pushes her magic out to create a magical barrier to cage the winds, while the other women start yelling at the two trying them to hear their screams below the water. As the two surface they hear the women screaming for them to turn around. Turning just in time the two women witness the strong winds break itself free from Elizabeth's magic. Making a quick decision the two spilt directions as they race for different parts of creeks edge. As quickly as they part the tornado turns with a mind of its own and heads straight for the dark-haired woman racing away from the others. As she reaches waist deep water and start running up the bank looking over her shoulder just in time for the winds finally catch up and wrap her in its twisting embrace. After a split-second realization dawns across her face that this magic is the same kind that allows her to travel.

A loud _Nooo_ rips from her throat, pushing her magic out to fight the winds causes her eyes to alight with her magic.

Taking the magical beats winds start to break away, seeming to bend to her and her mother's magic. As battle with the winds continue Morgana's magic seems to weaken faster, allowing ancient winds the final ability to overtake the young witch and completely swallow the woman and disappear with her leaving only a circling cloud of leaves.

The women's stunned silence is pierced by a distraught infant's wails and a mother's cry of _NOOO my baby_ as tears pour down from chocolate colored eyes and across tanned cheeks.

As the older raven and silver haired woman turns back to the group of distraught women exhaustion, and remorse can be plainly seen in her vibrant emerald green eyes.

Taking the smaller tanned woman and crying infant into her arms, she gently resting her face atop of the dark baby curls.

With a whisper of pure determination Elizabeth says to the smaller woman _Rose, we will get our daughter back I promise you this._

 _Using gentle shushing sounds to bring the baby down to soft whimpers Elizabeth quietly says while pushing her lips to the crown of the head_ _And you my little one will get your mother back._

Soon the group of women who had been stunned into silence slowly circle around the little embracing family, before throwing a million and one rapid questions the couple's way.

 _Where the fuck did Morgana go? What the fuck was that it took her, I thought only you guys could produce wind like that for travel. I didn't know it could be sent here to kidnap people? Who the fuck would of done that?!,_ asks the hysterical Alice and Jill. The last of the two holding the most anger in her words and gestures.

Not taken back by the women's attitudes both older women take a deep breath before Elizabeth throws herself into answering the questions, _First, I don't know who took my daughter or why Jill. And yes, Alice till this moment I truly believed that the magic of how we travelled was passed down through our family lines randomly and only able to be used during the time the individual was needing to travel._

Pausing and sighing deeply Elizabeth continues _All three of you know our family is descended from the Great Morgana who came from the Scottish Highlands, which makes us part of the most ancient magical families in all of the UK. But what you don't know is that our family was once much large, but due to a feud over 1000 years ago our family was split into two branches. The other half of the Pendragon Black line still reside in England today under a different surname._

After a few seconds of confusion, a flash of understanding shows brightly across Claire's face, and she blurts out _You mean the Black family, don't you? The ones that are famous for the Dark Arts. Every magical family inside and outside the UK seem to know who they are._

Nodding Eliz answers _Yes, Claire that is the other half of our family though we have been split for so long our line has always been aware of who the other half are and where they live. However, I have no knowledge of what powers they might poses, outside of producing strong magical individuals. It could be very possible that the records their half possibly kept has shown them there is another half to their family and what lead to the family splitting into two lines. This very well could be some form of revenge._

As Jill hears all the words being exchanged she begins shaking her head and holding up one hand, before she yells at the two older women _So wait your saying that this whole time I've been a part of this family none of you thought it was important enough to mention something like this to me? Hell, I have a child that is a part of this family who can be affected. And you didn't have the nerve to tell me this!_

 _Quickly whipping her head to the still wet redhead Jill says with venom dripping from her lips_ _I'm sure precious Alice knows all about this other half!_

Taken back by Jill's anger the now calm Rose snaps with such venom that it startles all the women present _Yes, it's important to our history but our family has been separated since the first Morgan's great great grandchildren split over who was the rightful heir to her throne. However, next time you dare snap at my wife I will hurt you no matter if you are mated to our daughter, and the mother to our only grandchild. You wouldn't have been told this early had Morgana not been taken in such a manner. This sort of information was only to be shared once you have been married to._ _Taking another deep breath Rose continues on with a continually raising voice,_ _And yes, Alice knew about all of this, we partly raised her so all this information was shared with her when she was young. She also, was given more details as she got older since she and Morgana were to wed, before their daughter was to be born!_

 _The such angry tone in which came from her usually calm grandmother_ causes little Aurora to start grunting and wiggling at the harsh sounds coming from the woman.

Thoroughly chaste Jill slowly lowers her eyes and head to the ground while apologizing _I'm so sorry Rose, I didn't mean to snap at you, but I lost it control over the Veela inside of me. I know that is no excuse, and I'm truly sorry for snapping and accusing you_. With her head still down Jill questions the older women _So_ _what do we do now? How do we even begin to track where the fuck that wind took her to?_ asks Jill.

After several long seconds of thinking Elizabeth responds, _We will have to go back to the manor and use drops of Aurora's blood on a map we can charm, this will give us a location of where the winds have taken her to._

 _Ok, we need to do this as quickly as possible since we have no idea where she's gone or what she is facing_ responds Alice with pure determination on her face.

All giving a quick nod of their heads the women turn on their spots and disappear with multiple cracks leaving only the sound of fading wind in the little alcove. Quickly reappearing in the library of the manor the Elizabeth tells each woman what items will be needed to perform such a strong spell. As the woman rush around the room and the manor baby Aurora starts crying again due to the flurry of excitement going on around her. After several minutes one by one each woman appears holding their respective items.

 _Ok, Alice I need you to lay the map down flat as possible her on the table. Jill please hand me the dagger and Claire have the necklace ready_ says Elizabeth in a tone that gives no more to question.

 _Ok, my little princess this is gonna hurt just for a little bit ok? Nana still loves you my precious girl_ says the older woman as she kisses the infants head while running the razor-sharp blade over the center of the child's palm making her wail out in despair.

At the sight of her child's blood and the ear-piercing wail that rips through the room Jill starts to partly transform to stop the woman from hurting her child. Seeing this Alice wraps Jill up in her arms and whispers to her that they are not trying to hurt the little girl on purpose but to help them find Morgana. The mention of her lover's name seems to draw Jill out of her slightly blood induced haze long enough to pull her Veela back in.

Slowly in quiet Latin Elizabeth mutters _E_ _xuit enim quaero pallium mihi_ as the blood slowly drips from the end of the blade.

As the blood splashes three times on the center of the map it slowly starts to move up the map. After a minute all three drops of blood moved to settle in Northern Scotland in an area that shows no human settlements.

As the women take note of this Claire speaks out _That must be a magical community since there is no, no mag settlements showing up on the map_ with a nodding of their heads all the other silent women agree with the spoken statement.

 _Right, everyone go get your wands_. _We need to be prepared for anything_ commands the now calm Elizabeth.Turning back to her wife and grandchild Elizabeth looks down and lifts her wife's face to her as she says _Rose I want you to stay behind us with Aurora. We both know he down side to this spell is that the persons blood was used must be the guide to the lost. If we could of used our own blood for this I would of in a heart-beat but the bond she has with Aurora is beyond maternal it's ancient._

Nodding her head in agreement Rose answers in a soft voice _I know what you mean, I believe it's the ancient magic they share with the dragons that bind them so strongly. But I will do as you stay and keep us both behind you and I will leave at the first signs of trouble that we can't handle._

With a quick nod of her head Elizabeth agrees with her wife. Just as the other three women appear holding their wands and holding the other two women's as well.

In a voice leaving no room to question Elizabeth tells the group to _Ok, everyone get a good grip onto Rose. Because once I put this necklace around Aurora's neck their will only be a couple seconds before the magic takes over and we are pulled away._

Seeing that all the woman had got a strong grip on some part of her wife's body, Elizabeth wraps her free arm around Roses waist while sliding the old necklace over the wiggling babies head. After only a couple seconds of the neck resting around the infants shoulders it begins to glow bright causing the air around them to whip back and forth violently until it closes around all of them. The violence of the storm frightens little Aurora, forcing her grandmothers and mother to softly hum to her. With one final howl of the wind the small group disappears leaving nothing but lose papers floating around the room and the echo of the winds.

 **Ok, guys I hope you liked the short update. As always thanks for taking your time to read my story. Any positive and negative feedback is welcomed, it will help me write better for you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: First off thanks for checking out my story. In this chapter you will be jumping back to Hogwarts. The next few chapters might be coming slower, since I'll be leaving my current job, driving across country to go start graduate school. Thanks to Nicole for proof reading this!

In the nearly empty court yard a small group of 1st years are kicking a ball around while talking about the mysterious winds from a few minutes ago.

 _What do you think it was_ asks a small blonde boy in Gryffindor robes.

 _I don't know what it was, do you have an idea Julie_ asks a larger Hufflepuff girl while kicking the ball to a very small Ravenclaw girl.

 _To be honest with you Sara I've never heard of anything like that happening before, I'm sure even the adults aren't sure what it is states_ the Ravenclaw with a thick Scottish accent, she adjusts her glasses before kicking the ball to the blonde boy.

Another minute passes and the group continues to play with their ball they start to feel the wind pick up again causing them all to turn toward the wind while backing away.

 _Ooh Merlin I think that wind is back, we have got to go get the professors_ yells the Hufflepuff frozen in fear.

Quickly Sara runs into the castle yelling _PROFESSSORRRRSS_ causing the group to break out of their quiet discussions.

They watch as the scared girl ran to them skidding to a stop in front of a now awake Bellatrix leaning heavily into Hermione's side.

 _What are you yelling and running about for Ms MacThom_ questions an anxious McGonagall.

Instead of answering the young Ravenclaw is frozen in fear looking right at Bellatrix who is giving the girl one of her wicked smiles. Seeing a small portion of that smile being thrown at the girl, Hermione reaches her arm that had been running a comforting path up and down Bella's arm up to her head, smacking her. _Ouch what in the name of Merlin did you do that for Q_ uestions Bella as she turns to squinty stare at her wife _._

 _Leave the poor girl alone Bella_ _states Mione with a pointed look at the older woman_

 _But I wasn't_ _defends Bella._

 _Bella leave her alone_ _states Hermione with one final pointed look at Bella._

 _Ahhh fine_ huffs Bella turning her head to rest on Hermione's shoulder.

 _Now I will ask again Ms MacThom why did you come running in here_ questions a now less patient Minerva _._

Taking a second to shake herself out of the stupor the young girl takes a breath before answering _Professors the winds are back you have to hurry._

Hearing this many of the Order takes off running for the courtyard.

 _Thank you, Ms MacThom now stay inside do you hear me_ states McGonagall as she too rushes for the entrance.

 _Expecto Patronum!_ Could be heard coming from Hermione. After a second the girl turns to see Hermione rapidly telling the glowing otter

 _Deliver this to all of the Order. All of you get to the entrance NOW_ as the message is finished the otter quickly bounds off to deliver its important message.

 _Now, move girl!_ growls a slow-moving Bellatrix who is now being helped along by her ever patient wife.

As the Order and other professors reach the courtyard they yell for the remaining students to get behind them. As one, they began creating a large protego shield to block the foreign winds.

As the winds slowly began to dissipate, the shape of a lone dark figure begins to slowly come into view.

As always, quick to point out Dora yells over the sound of the dying wind, _Oi look in the center, it looks like someone is actually inside these bloody winds!_

 _Everyone have your wands ready we don't know what or whom might appear_ commands McGonagall to the slightly nervous looking order.

With powerful command the Order members shrug off their nerves raising their wands high at the target. Finally the winds die down revealing a stunned and messy haired Morgana still in her bikini.

 _Bloody hell she's almost naked_ states a beet red faced Ron.

Before anyone else can say anything Luna being Luna says _Oh, my! Did the nargles still your clothes like they do my shoes?_

Shaking her head for moment Mor turns and looks at the blonde airy looking girl and questions

 _A what?_

 _A nar.._ starts Luna before she is cut off by _That's enough Ms. Lovegood. Now the question is who are you dear questions_ McGonagall as she raises her wand higher _._

 _My name is…_ all that Morgana can let out before a loud screech like scream can be heard from the nearby doorway causing all who were outside to turn and look at the furious woman.

 _How in Merlin's name do you have that crest on your body? You are no BLACK_ let out a furious looking Bellatrix.

Having seen the woman maddening look before a few of the Order members take small steps away from the direction she is standing.

Being himself Ron turns back to the woman and looks her over, _You mean the one that is over her boob?_

With a sarcastic eye roll Bella answers _Yes_ _weasel, thank you for pointing that out_ _I'm sure no one else could figure out the difference between the dragon wrapped around her and the crest on her chest_.

With her eyes now focused back on the stranger, venom ringing from her voice she poses the question again, _Now back to business who the fuck do you think you are wearing the Black family Crest._

Tilting her head, and raising a dark eyebrow while tilting her head in a questioning look _Excuse me, you don't know me lady_ states a very calm Morgana.

Hearing this answer Bellatrix starts vibrating with anger, but before she can explode Hermione steps in and address the mysterious woman.

 _Pardon her, she just confused on how you have the ability to bear the crest that is only able to be worn by those of the Black line._

Straightening her head while turning to the woman with curly brown hair _Thank you for kindly asking me the question. The answer is very simple, I'm a descendant of the person this crest was first created by_ answers a now smirking Morgana.

 _Why you…_ screamed by Bella before being abruptly being stopped by a rather loud laugh coming from the now bent over Nymphadora, _HAHA auntie she has you there. Plus I mean look at her hair do you know anyone else who has that weird black blonde pattern besides aunt Cissy?_

 _Watch it young lady_ _states the older woman with a lifted eyebrow. Turning back to the oldest sister_ _This is true Bella she did answer the question even if it wasn't beyond vague_ states a now smirking Narcissa.

 _You all are idiots!_ Screeches Bella while turning to her family.

A livid Bellatrix whips her head back to the stranger and states with such hatred in her voice, _Now you answer the fucking question before I cruico your ass._

Taking a breath while rolling her eyes _Sheesh lady_ _calm the fuck down. My name is Morgana and the reason I am able to have this blood crest on my body is due to the founder of the line being my great times a lot Grandmother Morgana Pendragon Black._

A shocked silence runs through all that are out in the court. _Excuse me but it sounded like you said you're implying that your granddaughter of Morgana Pendragon the most famous and powerful witch of all time_ asks a slightly stunned Andromeda as she lowers her wand.

 _Yes that is what I said ma'am_ answers Mor.

 _Wait that would also mean that the Black family was started by her and not Alasdair_ rambles a now thoroughly shocked Andy.

 _Do you mean Alasdair the twin brother to Seonaid then yes that's not the beginning of your magical family line then_ questions a slightly smirking Morgana.

 _Oh my that's astounding_ states an excited Narcissa.

 _No, she's a lying whore how would she have all this information? She could be making all of this up and Alasdair didn't have a sister. And if he did how come our "side" didn't know about the whole other half of the family and why wouldn't he want others to know that he came from the most powerful witch of all time_ spits out a furious Bella.

While lowering her head and running her hand through her hair Mor huffs out _Look lady it's a long story and I don't wanna keep standing here in my bathing suit telling you the family's history._

Ever the mother Molly Weasley answers quickly in a sweet voice _I'll take care_ _of you getting some clothes dear._

Hearing the muffled sound of running feet coming towards the entrance, this has a couple of the order members on the defense chance a quick glance back at the door as the twins come sliding into view.

 _What did we miss_ asks an excited George and Fred _._

 _Oh who's the bird_ asks George.

 _That's what we are all trying to figure out dear_ answers Molly as she concentrates on transfiguring her shawl into a large shirt to cover the girl with.

Finally making an appearance, Bill, Harry, Ginny, Flitwick, Snape all hurriedly enter the courtyard entrance. The last set of running feet can be heard stopping behind Snape. As the new arrivals take in the scene while a sneering Snape address the question everyone has been asking

 _Who is this woman_ Hermione answers _This woman claims to be…_ before she could utter another word.

Fleur steps from behind Snape and to everyone's surprise exclaims _Morgana?_

Cliffhanger!


	4. Chapter 4 Morgana Flashbacks

**Hey guys and gals, I know it's been like 9 months since I updated this story. I have not abandoned it I swear I've just had a lot going on from school and life. I will try to get more chapters out faster since I have extra free time from school. Just as a reminder, the italicized words mean the character is talking.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the original character and her kid, everything else goes to J.K. Rowling. Now on to the story!**

Flashback for Morgana

Fades into a large room where a woman with short black hair and sky-blue eyes vibrates in anger till her eyes start to turn a bird like yellow as she screams at the other woman. _You can't just ignore me and how I feel about you_ shouts the yellow eyed woman.

 _Jill, I don't ignore your feelings or you I just can't deal with all of this right now. I do love you but there is just something missing, and you know that's the very reason I can't and won't marry you right now, it wouldn't be fair to you or me._ Sighs Morgana as she slowly turns away with a slump of her shoulders

 _Merlin be damned Morgana I'm a Veela so you know that when we meet at 20 we were fated to be together. You know this is exactly what being with a Veela means!_ Screams Jill as she stomps towards the other woman.

Quickly grabbing Morgana by the shoulders, Jill spins them on the spot with a pop. Seconds later both appear as Morgana is falling on their bed.

With a quick muttered _devesto_ on both women, Jill pushes all her weight on top of Morgana while smashing her mouth to cover up any protest that could come from the woman below her.

A thought that has flown across Morgana's mind lately is " _why can't Jill understand what I'm feeling and why do we end up in sex every time we argue lately."_

At the same time Morgana has the thoughts running across her mind Jill has a deep thought running through hers as she starts kissing down the body below her " _I'm going to show her that she is meant to be with me, she could just be scared that this is real, and she will not be able to be with anyone else. But what comes next will show her that we are meant to be and that she's not missing anything other than what I will give her."_

With these thoughts running so strongly across her mind causes a tingle and pull start to form in her clit. Taking a look down her body Jill can see her clit start to elongate, swell and start to change shape. With an almost sinister smile forming at her new member Jill quickly turns her head back to the spot she had left off kissing. Sliding back up Morganas body she let her new member press against Morgana's wet opening.

 _What the hell is that?_ Asks a breathless Morgana as she looks down at the 9-inch cock that is staring back at her. _Oh, wow that' huge!_

With a low laugh coming from Jill _Well, I've been practicing a new spell for us to try out. Don't you like it?_

 _Yes, I like it but will it get me pregnant? I'm not ready to be a mother Jill_ questions a slightly nervous sounding Morgana.

Looking right into Morgana's eyes Jill says _No, it will not get you pregnant its just something for a little fun._

As she starts kissing down the neck in front of her she thinks " _of course this is a real cock my dear, I'm a Veela you know we only grow cocks to get our mates pregnant. You might not be ready to be a mother right now, but you will have 9 months to become ready my love. I know this is what you feel like you've been missing this whole time. This will also make you see we are meant to be, and will make sure you will never leave me"._

Grabbing the base of her new cock she starts rubbing the tip up and down the glistening pussy below her. As the couple starts moaning together, with a quick thrust of her hips she sheathes herself all the way to the base inside of Morgana. With a loud moan Jill starts a slow lazy rhythm of thrusting in and out. After a few minutes of slow thrusting Jill's inner veela starts to fight for control over their mate. After a few minutes of battling against herself, Jill gives up control to her inner veela.

With a low growl of victory, the veela starts to rock back and forth pounding at her mates tight opening. Feeling her cock slam into her cervix has the woman on the bottom moaning out and asking _please Jill fuck me harder_

Hearing this breathy plea from her mate the veela growls allowing her eyes to glow yellow as she picks up her pace and starts viciously slamming in and out of her mate. Minutes later feeling that this is not enough to fully claim her mate, the veela flips the other woman over onto her stomach. Quickly taking a strong grip and yanking up the woman by her hips the veela resumes her vicious assault on her mate's pussy.

With a loud growl of _Fuck I love how tight and wet your pussy is._

Hearing the growled words Morgana to moan her answer _By the gods baby I'm about to cum. Make me cum please!_

Picking up her thrusts, she quickly reaches her peek catching up with her mate. With a few last thrusts the veela feels her mate get almost unbearably tight around the cock that's buried deep inside her. Pushing through the tightness the veela feels her belly tighten and release with strong spurts of cum filling her mates belly causing her to fall over the edge after the other woman.

As fatigue over takes them they curl into one another and fall into a deep sleep.

Hours later a sleepy Morgana dressed in nothing, but a shift stood staring out the floor to ceiling window facing over a brightly flower filled garden. Turning to look over her shoulder at the sleeping woman in the satin black sheets, a sigh leaves her lips as a look of sadness slips over her face. With one last look back to the garden the dark woman turns to walks into the open closet door where she starts to pack a small bag quietly. With a wave of her hand items come floating in from the bathroom landing softly into her bag. With a zip of her bag she stands and dresses her self in a short black long-sleeved dress and a pair of tall red heels. With one last wave of her hand she casts a silencing spell, walking over to the sleeping beauty she places one soft kiss on her lips as she straightens a silent tear slips down her face, quickly turning and walking out of the room she makes her way out of the mansion. With a look around the dark grounds she started to fade with swirl of leaves.

Reappearing in a swirl of leaves Morgana slowly makes her way out of the side alley. After walking for a short amount of time she comes to the side of a building and can hear music vibrating nearby. Quickly thinking she could use a drink she proceeds around the four-story building to find the entrance on the bar. As she turns the corner on a small white and black sign, the words SHE SOHO appears above her head. Not completely out of her head yet she ignores the stares she's receiving from the line of women waiting for entrance to the club as well. Walking up to the bodyguard she is only stopped long enough to have the roped moved for her, before she continues on in still partially thinking of the events that took place earlier in the day and how bad she needs this drink. Going down the blue lit up stairs Morgana lets the music take over her and start to relax her as she enters the square sitting area before heading straight back to the half dome shaped back bar area. Approaching the bar the tall dark haired woman throws her hand up signaling the pretty blonde bartender that she's ready to order.

Walking up to the taller woman the blonde asks with a big smile and wink _What do you want sweetheart?_

Smiling back at the blonde Morgana orders two shots of whiskey and a Boulevardier. Quickly turning around to fill the order, give the tall woman to turn around and scan the bar. As the bright eyes scan across the crowd she feels a tap on her shoulder letting her know her shots are ready.

 _Do you want any thing else?_ asks the blonde.

 _No thank you this will be all for now. How much do I owe you?_ asks Morgana.

 _21 pounds love_ the bartender responds as she's finishing the last drink. Throwing back the two shots the bartender gives a low whistle _That's my kind of woman_ winks the blonde with a smile forming on her face.

As Morgana starts to retrieve her card from her clutch a deep female voice comes from over her shoulder and says _I'll pay for her drinks_ turning to meet the voice from behind her Morgana responds with _No I got my own tab, thanks for the offer_.

The woman behind Morgana is at least half a foot taller than her 5 feet 9 inch height. Looking over the woman with dark brown hair that has one side of her head shaved and the rest of her hair is slicked back pompadour look. Morgana takes note of the nose piercing, tight band shirt and tight blue jeans as she looks the smirking woman over.

Finally, reaching the woman's eyes again the unknown woman says in a heavy cockney accent that _a beautiful woman like you should let me pay for your drinks_ as she pushes forward with a card already in her hand.

Giving the woman a raised eyebrow _again I appreciate your offer but I can pay for my own drinks,_ answers morgana being patient with the woman as she hands her card backward to the bartender. All the while thinking that she might of let the woman buy her drinks if she would of started talking with her like a normal person would of and not been so pushy.

 _What is your problem, do you think your to good to let someone talk and buy your drinks!_ States the brown haired woman getting slightly angered with this whole thing.

The bartender finally speaks upon seeing the shorter woman's anger starting to show a little _seems like the lady just isn't interested in company tonight Jax_ shrugs the shorter blonde.

 _You stay out of it Lex_ states the now even more angered brunette.

Holding up her hands the bartender turns and walks away to another costumer.

 _Now you really need to understand that when a woman is being nice to you and trying to buy your drinks its rude to turn her down. Since you turned me down I should at least get a kiss out of this situation since you've been such a bitch to me_ states the taller woman looking completely serious.

Backing up flush to the bar the shorter woman knows she can take care of herself physically and magically but she is not trying to cause a scene.

 _Look if you try to kiss me I'm going to punch you do you understand, I have been polite this whole time with you and you have continually pushed what I'm comfortable with now you need to back off. I'm done with this_ with a voice leaving no room for argument and pushing out magic to make the taller woman feel uneasy she slowly backs off with a _fine you're a bitch anyways plenty of women would want me_.

With that the woman spins around and make her way back into the crowd of dancing bodies.

Deciding this is not the scene she wanted to deal with, morgana walks out of the building and decides to google secluded beaches in the south of France. Finding Plage de l'Espiguette located in Hérault. Finding that this beach is mostly only frequented by locals and has some hotels near it she quickly looks at the image as she walks to a dark alley. Quickly picking up a pebble she transfigures it into a suitcase to appear normal when arrives as she disappears in a swirl of leaves and wind.

 **The next chapter will contain Fleur and Morgana's first meeting and it will be through Fleur's point of view.**


End file.
